1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge buffer device, in particular to a device having an adjustment to adjust the position and the buffer force of a buffer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional furniture hinge comprises a hinge base, a hinge arm and a fixed plate. The hinge arm is pivotally connected to the hinge base in an expandable status. The hinge base is usually secured to a panel while the hinge arm is secured to the fixed plate on a cabinet. The hinge arm is provided with an elastic member to restore the panel back to its original position so as to cover the cabinet. However, the panel mounted with the hinge of the prior art will hit the cabinet directly without any buffer force. Therefore, some of the cabinets are installed with a buffer device to avoid a direct hit of the panel to the cabinet.
Most of the buffer devices comprise a casing and a buffer member. The buffer member is disposed in the casing, and the casing is mounted on the panel or the cabinet. The buffer member is generally made of pneumatic rod or hydraulic rod. Some of the buffer members may be an elastic element which is easily malfunctioned.
The buffer device will engage the panel of the cabinet when it is closed, and the elastic element of the extension arm has a weak resistance to slow the closing movement of the panel.
However, after a period of time, the hardware will fatigue and require making an adjustment. The adjustment may also require a realignment. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,454 B2, the buffer member can not be realigned. Some of the buffer members require to adjust at least two bolts to do the alignment, which is inconvenient.